luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-79.114.148.179-20160419234535
Thank God it was renewed <3 ... I liked alot the last episode #TeamLucifer ...How many episodes will this season have? .. I hope 22 episodes or even 24 because it deserves it ... release the next season this fall ... I hate waiting till next year, pretty please ... I love #CluciferDeckerstar <3 and Maze with Amenadiel ... I can't wait to see what's coming next season ... I hope in the upcoming season finale Lucifer saves Trixie from that bloody idiot Malcolm and send it straight back to hell from where he should have never left .. Amenadiel should have never let him out in the first place ... I sort of liked the guy but then he sent Malcolm to kill Luci I was very pissed even when that lil piece of sh*t took Luci's coin, bloody idiot .. and in the last episode Amenadiel went full of rage after Lucifer because Maze took the decision herself alone to kill him and he blamed Lucifer and when he hired Malcolm to kill Lucifer what then??! ...hypocrite much huh .. I thought Amenadiel cared about Lucifer, after all he is his brother and all but Amenadiel is nothing but just a selfish little b*tch ... but still liked him with Maze :D ... I hope for more action next season and I want more supernatural things to happen and off course #Clucifer lots of it ... he is vulnerable in her presence because he cares about her because he loves her just the silly doesn't know yet :-P .. I hope Chloe will be with him next season I think she loves him too but she was 'stuck' with the idea with Dan to make again the perfect family but I hope not ... I like Luci with Chloe better plus Trixie really likes him ... Dan is ok but if he really loved her and had appreciated what he had ... he would never had left his family behind in the first place, and he would have found a way for family like Chloe still manages too .. in fact it is a saying that says no matter how 'busy' a person is because if they really care, they eventually will always find a way for you,the rest are just excuses, fact is Dan had his time now is Luci's turn, when it comes to Trixie, Dan will always be her father no matter what but seriously Chloe needs better than to forgive a person who will always put other things first than her, even Lucifer is always there for her every damn time she need which is why I am #Deckerstar for life <3 plus Chloe is a cop too like Dan and takes care of Trixie ... Dan should have made time because he is Trixie's parent too not just Chloe .. at least for Trixie ... Dan doesn't deserve Chloe anymore so be it #Clucifer lol ... LOVE this show thank you FOX for it. <3